


Halloween Traditions

by Triangulum



Series: Dahlia Emmeline Hale [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris Argent the Werewolf Baby Fairy, Domestic Fluff, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Peter, Parent Stiles, The Steter Network Monthly Prompts, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: Dahlia is dressed in a poufy orange pumpkin costume and Stiles thinks it's the cutest fucking thing he's ever seen. Dahlia had declared she'd wanted to be a pumpkin for Halloween and Kira had immediately made the costume for her. With her orange tights and bright green stem beret-style hat on top of her soft, brown hair, she's the best pumpkin ever. Considering she's his daughter, Stiles may be a little biased.OrHalloween with Peter, Stiles, and Dahlia.





	Halloween Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Steter Network monthly prompt of 'Orange'.

Dahlia is dressed in a poufy orange pumpkin costume and Stiles thinks it's the cutest fucking thing he's ever seen. Dahlia had declared she'd wanted to be a pumpkin for Halloween and Kira had immediately made the costume for her. With her orange tights and bright green stem beret-style hat on top of her soft, brown hair, she's the best pumpkin ever. Considering she's his daughter, Stiles may be a little biased. 

It's Halloween and Dahlia is two years old. She's excited because since she's learned to keep from flashing her eyes, Peter and Stiles are letting her go trick-or-treating. They start in Lydia's neighborhood because the rich families give out full-size chocolate bars, none of the fun-size stuff. Stiles knows Peter isn't looking forward to dealing with the sugar rush, but it's Halloween! And he'll just have to deal with that. 

Peter holds Dahlia's hand as they walk up Lydia's driveway, Stiles behind them. Her yard is decked out in Halloween decorations, fake bats and spiders hanging from the tree next to her door, gravestones in the grass, and a life-size scarecrow on the porch. Peter lets go of Dahlia's had so she can ring the novelty doorbell, which screams like a banshee. Stiles cackles at that. A few seconds later, Lydia answers the door dressed as Daphne from Scooby-Doo, holding a big bowl of candy. Jackson, right behind her, is dressed as Fred. 

"Trick or treat!" Dahlia says, holding up her pillowcase. Peter had argued she wouldn't need something that big, Stiles had countered that if he really thought that, he didn't know the pack.

"You look adorable!" Lydia says. She kneels down and drops a truly obscene amount of Skittles, Dahlia's favorite, into her pillowcase. "Jackson, will you please grab the bag from the kitchen table?" Jackson nods and disappears back inside.

"I'm a pumpkin!" Dahlia says.

"You're the best pumpkin I've ever seen," Lydia says. 

"What do you say?" Peter prompts.

"Thank you, Auntie Lydia," Dahlia says. She still trips over Lydia's name and it comes out as Lee-dee-ah, and it makes Stiles' heart clench at the cuteness. 

"You're welcome, Lady Lia," Lydia says. Jackson appears behind them carrying a paper bag, and Dahlia waves up at him. Jackson grins and waves back, and Stiles thinks it's growth that he doesn't want to kick him in his ex-kanima face. "Here we are, honey. This is special chocolate, okay? Don't let Daddy or Papa have any," Lydia says with a wink.

She pulls out two large, fancy bars of chocolate that Stiles knows she picked up on her recent trip to Europe. He raises his eyebrows at her because that's way too expensive for a kid, but he knows exactly what she'll say. It's the same thing she'd said when Stiles and Peter had balked at the $200 shoes she'd bought Dahlia. _'She's my only niece and she deserves nice things. Let me live.'_

"Where are you off to next?" Jackson asks.

Dahlia shrugs and looks up at Peter.

"You were our first stop," Peter says. "We still need to see Chris and Melissa, Kira, and Scott before we go see Derek and Claire."

"Come on, Papa!" Dahlia says, tugging on Peter's hand. "Candy!"

"You'll have to excuse us," Peter says to Lydia and Jackson. "Candy awaits."

"Send us pictures of Dahlia and Claire!" Lydia says.

"I will!" Stiles says, waving over his shoulder at them.

They hit the sheriff's station next because the entire department is putty for Dahlia, including Stiles' dad. He had absolutely not been thrilled about it at first, but meeting Dahlia had warmed him up, and once Stiles had officially adopted her, he was more than on board with his first grandchild. The deputies coo as Dahlia runs in. She gets stopped before the desks, which Stiles appreciates because they don't need her trying to ask anyone getting arrested for candy.

The sheriff grins and brings out a bowl of candy when Dahlia sticks her bag out. He dumps entirely too much into it, much to Dahlia's delight. 

"That's a lot!" she says. 

"That's good," Stiles says. "Because Pops can't have too much candy. It makes him sick."

"It doesn't!" the sheriff says. 

"Candy makes you sick?" Dahlia asks, eyes wide.

"No, your daddy's kidding," the sheriff says, glaring at Stiles. "She doesn't need to watch what I eat, thank you."

"Starting the good tradition early," Stiles says with a shrug. "Where's Parrish?"

Parrish also dumps a truly heinous amount of candy into her bag, followed by most of the department, before the sheriff shoos them out, telling them they can't let the hardened criminals see the officers of the laws' soft sides.

"Hardened criminals," Stiles says with an eye roll while they walk back to their car. "The only two kids in there were arrested for toilet papering Finstock's house. I sleep with a criminal better than that."

"Truly masterminds," Peter agrees. He finishes buckling Dahlia into her car seat and kisses Stiles. "And excuse you, I'm reformed."

Kira and Scott are at Melissa and Chris', so that's their next stop. All four of them answer the door with big grins on their faces and immediately tell Dahlia how much they love her outfit and how she's a magnificent pumpkin. Dahlia soaks it up, excitedly pointing to Kira and saying she made it. 

They all put candy in Dahlia's bag then lean down to hug her. Scott presses a wet kiss to her forehead (Dahlia likes Scott a lot more than she did when she was a baby, now that he and Peter have learned to play nice around her) and Melissa kisses her cheek. Chris picks her up, swooping her up into his arms. Dahlia shrieks in delight and pets his beard, making him grin. Stiles has seen Chris Argent smile more in the past two years with Melissa and around Dahlia than he saw all through high school. 

Kira adjusts Dahlia's stem beret and kisses her cheek before Chris sets her down. Dahlia kisses her hand and waves at them (she still is a little foggy on what blowing someone a kiss is) and takes Stiles' hand, practically dragging him away from the door for more candy. He hears Peter telling them goodbye and thanking them, which is good because Stiles is completely at Dahlia's mercy.

They trick or treat around the McCall house for a while before Dahlia's bag becomes alarmingly full and she starts dragging a little. Stiles takes the bag and Peter scoops her up, blowing a raspberry against her cheek. Stiles looks on softly as he scents their daughter and knows just a few years ago, he wouldn't have been able to image loving anyone or anything the way he does right now. Peter looks up at him and cocks his head in question but Stiles just smiles and shakes his head. He takes Peter's free hand and they walk back to their car. 

Their last stop for the night in the loft. Dahlia is fading fast but she'd wanted to spend the night with Uncle Derek tonight, so they go. She's more awake when they arrive, Stiles is pretty sure she got into the candy and is starting a sugar rush, and is bouncing in excitement. 

Derek answers the loft door with a grin and a baby in his arms. Dahlia wraps her arms around his leg, hugging him tightly. Baby Claire makes bubbing noises and clings to Derek's shirt.

Claire is a baby werewolf that Chris Argent, the werewolf baby fairy, had brought in to Beacon Hills. She'd been kidnapped by two wolves the Calaveras had taken out and they'd called Chris because apparently they don't slaughter children. Derek had been fostering her while they tried to find her parents, but it turns out that the kidnapping wolves can add murder to their list of crimes, so as of two weeks ago, Derek legally adopted Claire Hale. 

Claire is dressed in a skeleton onesie that Stiles had bought her and she looks cute as fuck. Derek squats down so Claire can grab onto Dahlia's fingers, blubbering happily at her cousin. Dahlia flashes her eyes gold and Claire laughs delightedly, flashing hers back. 

"I have the movie set up," Derek says, standing back up and stepping aside so Peter, Stiles, and Dahlia can walk in. 

Dahlia beelines for the huge sectional Derek recently bought, jumping into the corner seat before anyone can tell her not to. There are popcorn, drinks, and candy set out and the DVD title menu for It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown is on the screen. It's something the Hale family always would watch together on Halloween and when Derek had tentatively asked if they'd come over for it, Stiles and Peter had immediately said yes. 

Derek sits on one side of Dahlia, letting her snuggle into his side. Peter and Stiles sit on the other side of her, Peter with his arm around Stiles' shoulders. Baby Claire is cradled in Derek's arms as he leans back against the couch and starts the movie. The opening song plays and Peter smiles softly, looking at Derek and the kids, then at Stiles. Stiles doesn't know what his face is doing, but he knows it's sappy and ridiculous. 

"I love you," Peter murmurs, presses his lips to Stiles' temple.

"I love you, too," Stiles says.

"Daddy! Papa! Watch the movie!" Dahlia says.

"We are, Lia," Peter promises. "Look, it's Snoopy!" 

Dahlia's eyes fly back to the screen. Stiles sighs and cuddles closer into Peter's side. The sugar high for the next few days is going to be hell, but looking around and their little family, he thinks it's worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com).


End file.
